earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Copiapo
|image1 = Coat of Arms |full_name = San Francisco de la Selva de Copayapu |name_in_towny = Copiapo |established = July 15th 2019 |nation = Chile |mayor = thegamer3737 |councillors = TomzGodoyCPPO |population = 5 |chunks = 84 |continent = South America |official_language = |official_religion = Secular State |army_size = Classified |past_mayors = N/A |past_councillors = N/A }}Copiapó is located in the atacama desert, was founded by the Flooding Era in July 15 by thegamer3737 and TomzGodoyCPPO. Copiapo doesnt got many conflicts, the most reacent one was by Arabjew along whit friends of his, the cous of it was of Chilean recidents just to make jokes of him. About the flag, the blue reprecents Liberty, the white reprecents peace, and the star Reprecenting the people of Copiapó. History Copiapó was founded in July 15 in the Flooding Era, by the Owner thegamer3737 and Councillor TomzGodoyCPPO, was instantly integrated to Chile when founded, one of a minor consequence that happend that was Bordering whit Bolivia-Peru whit the city of BeTa_Corp making Copiapó a non coastal city at the time, as time pass by BeTa_Corp falls and Bolivia-Peru give rights to the territory of Copiapó. Future of Copiapó Copiapó recently has been Building their main city along side recidencial houses, and maybe for a future Open for the public and not only spanish speaking people. Resent Conflicts whit the Nations Copiapó experienced the fall of Chile thanks by recent conflicts whit CRISTUL12 and Keizap78 and now remains in the new Chile and trying to avoid conflicts whit the "Peru-Viceroyalty" but for now remains protecting the Territories of the North Of Chile. Buildings Copiapó´s most amazing buildings are the "Municipality Of Copiapó" the "Regional Bank of Copiapó" and "The Train Station", besides all of that buildings Copiapó tries to maintain a certain building style, being true to the Neo-classical Colonial buildings, and adding some italic and rustic houses at the valleys and farms. Notable People The people named in here helped building the city and helped economicly, * TomzGodoyCPPO * CRISTUL12 * JonnyGrunge * 78Mix * LightTHC City Subdivisions The city of Copiapó has 3 Subdivisions, "Copiapó" wich will be the Center of the city, "Caldera" wich will cover most of the coastal part of the city, and "El Salvador" wich will cover the northern and the montains of the andes. Economics of Copiapó The economy on Copiapó mostly consist on Agriculture such as Food, Wood and Green decorations" and for mining like "Mining tools and Minerals", and the Economic System that Copiapó uses the same as madagascar. Region of Atacama Copiapó is the Capital of The region of Atacama (The Atacama Desert) wich is part of the mainland of Chile Copiapó is mostly in charge of this area. Maybe in a near future Copiapó will try to secure more this land by helping founders make more cities arround this area, one of the planed cities are "Vallenar" which still being in discussion. The neightboring Regions that surrounds Atacama are the next: * Region de Coquimbo (South) * Region de Antofagasta (North) * Catamarca (East / Argentina) * La Rioja (East / Argentina) Category:Towns Category:Chile Category:South America